


“Hey There.”

by olivia_clare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute Dean Winchester, F/M, Happy Reader, Nervous Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute gifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia_clare/pseuds/olivia_clare
Summary: Dean has a crush on the Reader and tells her with a gift Sam helped him with. (Some parts with Charlie)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat there and wrung his hands, with the gift in red wrapping to his left sat on his bed it seemed to him as if it was staring at him intimidatingly. He hoped this works.   
*A few hours earlier*  
Sam sat at the table and watched as Dean stared at Y/N for the hundredth day in a row. Y/N is doing research for a case and Dean can’t seem to focus. Sam clears his throat and Dean looks his way, Sam nods his head to the door telling Dean with his eyes to meet him outside.   
“I see the way you look at her man.” Sam looked at Dean.  
“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean fiddled with his hands when he said that, as if hiding something.  
“C’mon don’t make me say it.”  
“Whatever,” Dean tried to push past and ignore this whole conversation but Sam stepped in front of the door. “Dude let me go.”  
“Not until you admit you have a thing for Y/N”  
“Fine!” Dean yelled quietly, “I’m in love with Y/N”  
“Ha!” Sam said triumphantly, “Now what are you gonna do about it?”  
“I don’t know do you have any ideas?” Dean questioned.  
Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. “You really don’t have any idea on what do get her?”  
“No?”  
“Wow, for someone who likes Y/N so much you don’t know much about her.”


	2. “Hey.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets the gifts for Y/N and surprises her.

Sam stared at Dean in utter befuddlement. “She talks about this all the time,” Sam said looking something up on his phone,”here look.”

Dean saw a beautiful necklace on Sam’s phone screen. “Wow.”

“Yeah. She’s practically in love with the thing, I mean she only talked about it once but I can’t believe you don’t remember how excited she was.”

“Why does she like it so much?” Dean asked.

“She says it looks just like a necklace her mother had when she was alive.”

Dean paused “Damn, I hope this works.”

Sam and Dean told Y/N they found something with the case and left to go pick up the surprise for Y/N. Dean was so nervous but it was time Y/N knew about his feelings and if she didn’t feel the same way he was fine with being her best friend.

*Two hours later*

Sam and Dean arrive back at the bunker saying the lead was a bust. Dean speed walked to his room after seeing Y/N, he was so nervous. But he was ready.

*Readers POV*

I was reading one of the last books of the Winchester Gosples, man Sam did not have luck with the ladies. I chuckled to myself. I heard a knock on my door. “Come on in.”

Dean came in wearing his usual t-shirt and plaid button up. Oh I wondered what it looked like when he took it off... _I’m getting ahead of myself_. _Anyways he just looked gorgeous as always._

“Hey Y/N.” Dean slowly closed the door behind him.

“Hey.” I tried to sound calm but I can’t remember when the last time I was in the room alone with him.

“I have something for you,”

Dean pulled a beautifully wrapped red box out from behind his back. I wonder what that is and why he was giving it to me now, my birthday wasn’t for months and there are zero holidays coming up.

“Before you open it I wanna let you know how much I appreciate you and how wonderful I think you are.”

I was so confused, this isn’t like Dean. He never talks about his feelings this must be some sort of prank. But his eyes looked so sincere, his amazing apple green eyes.

I took the box hesitantly. Inside was what looked like an exact replica of a necklace my mother used to wear. No. How would he know about this? I started tearing up, looking up I see Dean standing there, in my room wringing his hands. He looked nervous as if something was on the tip of his tongue.

*Deans POV*

Y/N looked at me in disbelief, damn I hope Sam was right about this necklace.

“Dean..” she breathed.

“Y/N.. I-I love you.” _I said it. Holy shit I said it_.

She stood up quickly and took one large stride towards me.

_I really hope she doesn’t slap me. This might not go well._

She looked at me for half a second before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down. _She was kissing me, oh my god. This is all so surreal, and wow she’s good at kissing._ She pulled back and gazed at me.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment I’m always up for hearing about ways I can improve my stories! Love ya!


End file.
